


Dystopian Rebellions

by lethallady



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady
Summary: The world fell into chaos as rebellions waged war against the ones in charge of their community. At the same time, a prophet’s prophecy mentioned a mysterious curse that would befall whoever overthrew the leader of their enemy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and relationships will update as the story progresses. I'll aim for at least one chapter update per week and I'll try to set the amount of my chapters sometime soon. Hope you enjoy :)

All he could hear was gunshots. Bombs. He could barely see through the smoke. The last screams of despair as another person fell dead. His house was ravaged by the soldiers of the organisation ruling over them. His family was dead. Percy crouched beneath the temporary shelter of a worn down building. He couldn’t stay. They would catch up to him any moment. He figured fleeing would be no use. Even if he wasn’t a member of the rebellions, all of them were somewhat trained in fighting. Self-defence. That was why he had full sets of weaponry. He heard approaching footsteps. His right hand lingered on his gun. Once they were near enough, he stepped out of the ruins of the building and fired at the nearest soldier. One down. He hid inside again to hear bullets clatter against the piece of cement in front of him. Seeing dark shapes above him, he fired again. A familiar sound of bullet meeting flesh. Pulling out a second gun, he lied down on his stomach so that only his head and arms holding the guns were in the view range of the enemies. He fired from each gun consecutively, one bullet from one, the other from the other, and repeat, retreating into the shelter when he saw the flashes of bullets come near. 

The debris of the building shuddered and was shoved to the side. A rough hand grabbed his shoulder. He jabbed them in the ribs, wrenching himself free, shooting the soldier. It was then that he realised he was surrounded. He felt the pressure of guns pointed at him. Bang. A gunshot. But it wasn’t aimed at him. One of the soldiers crumpled to the ground. The others looked around in alarm. More people were coming, and he recognised their uniforms. The rebellions. Allies. 

It was a mistake to relax. He felt a sharp pain on his side, followed by something warm trickling down. Blood. He crouched down, shooting the soldier looming over him in the head. The pain was overwhelming him, making his vision narrow. He felt another bullet dig into his back. He took a deep breath, refocusing himself. This was no time to be a shooting target. In his periphery two soldiers approached from left and right. He held out his arms out at his side and pressed the trigger of both guns. It didn’t hit. Instead, he was shot in the thigh. The soldiers didn’t come at him, which meant the rebellions came to occupy them. He was losing a lot of blood. It was all he could do to not black out from the pain. Another pang in his abdomen. This was not good…

“Come on, we need to get you out of here,” a female voice said. He was hoisted to his feet and pulled inside a car. Then he knew no more. 

* * *

He blinked. It seemed like he was in an infirmary. His body felt stiff and he could barely move without having him aching all over. “Looks like you’re awake. Took you a while.” It was the same female voice that he heard back then. He looked to the source of voice. A girl around his age stood by his bed, arms crossed, her grey eyes surveying him as if sizing him up. She had blonde, curly hair. He had to admit it, she was pretty. She raised an eyebrow, “What?” 

“Uh, where is this?” He guessed it was pretty obvious, but he had nothing else to say. 

“One of our infirmaries. We sent you to the closest one. You’ve been out for three days. My name is Annabeth, by the way, Annabeth Chase.” 

“Percy Jackson,” he replied. 

“Would you like to join us? Your fighting skills aren’t bad.” 

“Really? I mean, yeah, it’s a pleasure.”

She nodded, “Alright, I’ll let them know to get a fresh set of the uniform and… a fresh set of pillows.”

“Pillows?”

“Yeah, because you drool in your sleep.”


	2. Prophecy

Annabeth had said a ‘fresh’ set of uniform, but he could barely call it fresh. In fact, nothing has been ‘fresh’ and ‘new’ for a long time. All the best things were offered to the organisation members. They were just an afterthought. The uniform was faded and stitched at some points. “Despite its appearance it’s durable,” Annabeth said, as if reading his doubts. She led him to the changing rooms so he could try it on. She had someone come to measure his size, so it fitted him perfectly. 

Annabeth then gave him a tour around the base, which was basically a mildly refurbished abandoned warehouse. “We have a lot of bases, this was the closest one we could find because we can’t let you bleed to death.” She led him down a dank corridor and into another room filled with a variety of firearms. “Choose whichever weapon that feels good in your hands.” It took him some time to find a gun that was just right. In the end, he picked a light, sleek rifle with the words ‘Riptide’ branded on it. 

“Is Riptide a brand name?” he asked. 

“Oh, you chose that? No, it’s definitely not a brand name. Probably a name its previous owner gave it. We just recently found it lying in a broken car, one of the highest quality ones that only an organisation member would have owned, so I guess the rifle’s pretty efficient.” He secured it in the belt of his uniform. 

“So, uh, do we just carry out missions or something?”

“Yes, we do.” At that moment, something in Annabeth’s pocket made a dinging sound. Someone must have sent her a message on her phone. “Sorry, I have to go somewhere. You can just linger around in the main hall for the meantime. There’s a lot of directory devices around so you probably won’t get lost.”

“You guys have a canteen right?”

“Yeah?” her tone implied that she kept out the ‘Duh’ at the end. 

“Do you have cheeseburgers?” 

She laughed. He watched, stunned. It was the first time he had seen her laugh. A genuine, whole-hearted laugh. “Of course. I really have to get going. See you later, I guess.”

* * * 

Annabeth couldn’t believe it. Apparently Jason found someone claiming to be a prophet who issued an entire, complete prophecy? She parked in the base Jason told her to go to. Jason was already waiting for her. His face didn’t seem to give any sign of deception. “That wasn’t some prank was it?”

“Not at all. I’ll introduce you to Ms Rachel Elizabeth Dare.”

The so-called prophet was seated behind a table with a laptop in front of her. When she saw her she stood up and shook her hand, “You must be Annabeth Chase, I’m Rachel. As Jason has told you, I’m a prophet with a prophecy that I need to share with you all.”

Annabeth studied her. She seemed innocent enough, but she never judged people to be allies based on their appearance. For all she knew, Rachel could be an undercover spy. “Proof that you’re not a fraud?” 

“I think I’ll just recite the prophecy.” She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. 

“ _ There will soon be a victor of war, _

_ From this chaotic and prolonged brawl, _

_ One will kill the leader of opposition, _

_ But have a curse befall beyond imagination. _ ”    


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit short but I wanted it to end on the prophecy XD


	3. Mission

The prophecy sounded legitimate, and they had thoroughly checked Rachel up and there was no evidence of her being a spy. Even so, she had never heard prophecies being recited before and the last two lines troubled her. The prophecy was now saved onto the rebellions’ database which they had made as secure as possible to prevent hackers from the organisation, the Titans, just in case the prophecy was genuine. 

The last two lines were still on her mind as she sat in the car alongside Percy towards his first mission. She was to be some sort of a guide to Percy until he got the hang of things. Some had gone to warn Chiron, their leader, about the prophecy. It was either one of them or one of the Titans who will receive the curse. The curse was what disturbed her most, and she knew she wasn’t the only one. 

The car jolted to a stop, breaking her train of thoughts. Outside were the usual dilapidated buildings and more fighting. If this war turned out in their favour, Annabeth wanted to build something permanent. Design cities that won’t topple down and provide a community a secure place to live in. “Apparently they like chasing after one person?” Percy remarked. She looked towards the direction of his gaze and saw Titans soldiers chasing after a boy a few years younger than her. Fourteen, if she had to guess. She knew instantly that it was the weapon in his hand that they were after. The boy probably stole a special iron rifle from them. 

“Let’s go, Per-” she didn’t really need to say that since he was already out of the car. She chased after him so that he didn’t do anything stupid, but because Percy really **had** the nerves to charge head-on, he got their attention. 

Signalling to nearby allies to aid Percy, she crept back into the car. “Whilst they’re distracted, get the boy to safety,” she told the driver. Of course there were still a few soldiers on the chase. They didn’t expect a car to come at them, being engrossed in what they were doing. Annabeth leaned out of the window and shot. Before the Titans members realised they were under attack, all of them were sprawled dead. She beckoned to the boy to board the car. Close up, the boy was so pale that he almost appeared ghostly. “Hello,” she addressed simply, and turned back to the driver, “Drive the boy back to the nearest base, I’ll join the others.” 

She spotted a dip in the ground ahead. If her coordinates were right, near here would be what used to be a sewage system.Yes, it was as malodorous as ever, but convenient for some ambush. She slipped down into the dark tunnels dripping with goo, using her phone as a guide. 

_It would be close now… just a few more metres… there._ Another entrance to this sewage system placed conveniently near where they were fighting. She waited for the timing…

… and the enemies were in sight. She jumped out of the hole and fired in rapid shots. One of the best advantages in battle was the element of surprise. With that they killed off the group of soldiers. 

* * *

After the mission, Annabeth told Percy to inspect the boy they saved. To be honest he had no idea how someone could think so much in fights. There was something to Annabeth’s eyes that seemed like she was always scrutinising, thinking. There was nothing simple about her. 

He walked into the infirmary. Other than a shot to the leg, the boy was unharmed. A nurse, or doctor, was treating him. When the nurse/doctor spotted him, he smiled and greeted, “Will Solace, nice to meet you. I guess I’m some sort of doctor here, and could you please help me with him because he’s being incredibly sulky.” Well, he was a doctor after all. Indeed, the boy had a scowled set on his face. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” he asked. Definitely something very good to say to an angry guy. 

“Nico di Angelo,” he answered monotonously, “Please hurry up with the bandaging, _Signor_ Solace.” 


	4. Retaliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while XD

Annabeth was furious. “What do you mean he **disappeared**?”

Percy swallowed nervously, “Nico looked fine so I retired from my watch for some time and then he was… gone.” He backed away as a precaution. Annabeth radiated a dangerous aura when she was angry. Then she sighed and stomped away, leaving him alone outside the infirmary room. 

* * *

Nico had promised his sister that he would come to save her. So he took the chance when Percy wasn’t watching and slipped out of the base. He didn’t need the rebellions. He didn’t want to take sides. He was just doing this for his only remaining family member. He had stolen some devices and a map from the base, so he could infiltrate the Titans' main department. He had gotten good at slipping in and out of places. He knew he could do this. He had to. 

* * *

The main department had a high metal fence surrounding it, with spikes at the top. The main gate was locked, and there were several security cameras, but that was about everything that they had guarding the exterior. They must have thought they were unchallenged, that no one would be able to defeat them anyway so they won’t bother even having security guards. 

Even without security guards the fence was high with a slippery surface and with the sharp spikes it was impossible to climb and make it back down alive. But there’s a way to get around it. He had found a gear that had two coils of ropes with a grappling hook attached to its ends, fastened onto a belt that was secured onto the user’s waist. If used well it can cling onto the spikes, pull himself up and before he lands on the spikes he would throw the hook onto another surface and he would be over the fence. 

After practicing with it over and over again he had finally mastered it, thus he got over the fence just fine. His sister would be in there, taken in as a slave. Many say that slavery was only a thing of the past, but slavery had always existed in this world. Some just turn a blind eye to what a cruel world they truly live in. 

The alarms blared, and soldiers rushed out of the building with their weapons at the ready. He smiled humorlessly. _Come get me,_ he thought. The iron rifle he stole was no ordinary rifle. It could be transformed into a blade, perfect along with his gear. Maneuvering himself through the enemies he brought from his blade, slashing wildly. Some people may say he was only fourteen and he wasn’t supposed to be out in the battlefields, that he needed to be protected. But the rule of this world was that only the strong survives. The weak would be quickly wiped out. There were no exceptions. This was why he trained himself to be strong from a young age. His family didn’t approve. Only Bianca understood. The rest hid away safely from the war. That was why they were killed. 

His blade cut through the enemies one after another, blood gushing everywhere. He caught glimpses of dead bodies with open chest wounds. “Enough!” a voice yelled. He threw his grappling hook to another spot, only this time the hook didn’t reach. His rope was snapped in half… but how? The rope was extremely sturdy… He looked back, and a bright flash of light came at him, scraping his arm. It was a laser shot. The enemy had laser guns.


End file.
